Aventuras en Skyrim
by NoisulIvone
Summary: Lo viajes de Bertha y Lydia por la peligrosas tierras de Skyrim las conducen a resolver los más oscuros secretos de sus habitantes. Una parodia cómica de viajes de un dragonborn y su leal patiño. Two shot.
1. Chapter 1

**No reclamo ningún derecho de propiedad sobre Skyrim y sus personajes. El objetivo de este escrito es exclusivamente para divertir.**

Skyrim's Fan Fic

Aventuras en Skyrim

Presenta a:

Bertha y Lydia en

Misterios en Skyrim

El frio, mantenía solitario y triste a Mortha, una aldea que siempre fue deprimente y nevada. Todos permanecían guarecidos del clima dentro de su casa o en la taberna del lugar. Solo unos pasos en la nieve y los reclamos de una mujer eran los únicos sonidos que no convertían al pueblo en una villa fantasma:

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Bertha vamos a buscar a un fantasma? –se quejo Lydia cubriendo sus manos con su rostro mientras la seguía arrastrando los pies en la nieve.

Ella era Lydia, una nórdica perteneciente a una larga familia de guerreros, entrenada para el combate y habilidosa con la espada; no había mayor honor para ella que servir al Jars de Whiterun, excepto tal vez seguir las andanzas del Dovahkiin.

– ¿Acaso no lo escuchaste? Posiblemente es un complot de asesinato –le respondió Berta animada marchando directo a la choza en ruinas –. Es nuestro deber investigar y hacer justicia.

Y esa era Bertha. Era la elegida, a quien llamaban el Dovahkiin. Según las leyendas, su cuerpo era mortal y su alma era de dragón; una leyenda reencarnada. Pero Berta no resultó ser como Lydia esperaba: era impulsiva, inconsciente, soberbia y no tenía la menor consideración por ella. Ante los ojos de Lydia, Berta se ocasionaba más problemas de los que resolvía, sus soluciones no eran las más prácticas y se metía en las peores situaciones…

– ¡¿Deber?! ¡Creí que nuestro deber era detener el regreso de los dragones, no cazar fantasmas! – continuó sus quejas Lydia.

– Lydia, soy el Dovahkiin. Es mí deber te traer la paz las lejanas tierras de Skyrim; salvar del peligro y la muerte a sus habitantes quienes ya padecen de la terrible guerra contra el imperio. La desesperanza azota sus corazones y el miedo los mantiene a sus ojos en el cielo, temiendo que la perdición caiga en cualquier momento en forma de una ancestral criatura escupe fuego…

–Wow, espera…. ¿Y eso de dónde viene?

– ¿Qué? Tengo todo el derecho a ser dramática –se justificó Bertha dándole la cara a su compañera.

–Dramática es una cosa, pero esto es demencia –continuó Lydia a como retomaron su camino–. Siempre estas tratando de resolver misterios que no tienen nada que ver con detener a Alduin.

–Eso no es cierto.

– ¿Recuerdas lo asesinatos de Windhelm? –Lydia la detuvo sujetándola del hombro.

Flashback

–Mmm… parece que fue un asesinato –comentó Bertha mientras miraban el cadáver de la pobre Susanna en un charco de su propia sangre en aquel cementerio congelado.

–No digas –agregó Lydia con gran fastidio y sarcasmo –, porque las puñaladas en la espalda también se pueden confundir con suicidio.

–Brevemente –masculló Bertha tratando de recordar.

– ¡¿Brevemente?! –soltó Lydia exasperada –. ¡Nos llevaste por toda una casería en la ciudad y acusaste a casi todos los habitantes de ser el carnicero!

–Al final dimos con el culpable–objetó Bertha sin darle importancia.

– ¡Acusaste al mago de la corte! ¡Al pobre lo metieron en la cárcel injustamente y lo torturaron!

– ¡Me disculpe! –se justificó Bertha con un mohín.

– ¿Y qué hay de la niña acecinada por el hombre lobo en Falkreath?

Flashback

– ¿Seré yo o los brazos se me están llenando de pelos? –preguntó Bertha contemplando sus manos peludas y con garras, en las que aún se destacaba el anillo del licántropo.

– ¡Oh por Talos! ¡Oh por Talos! –gritaba Lydia mientras se alejaba a toda velocidad de ella.

–Bleh –Bertha desechó el recuerdo sacudiendo su mano –. Con una navaja afilada y una buena afeitada, quede como nueva.

– ¡Me perseguiste por medio Skyrim y casi me despedazas con tus garras! –gritó Lydia deteniéndose en la puerta de la casa en ruinas.

–Bueno, ahora estas preparada físicamente para una huida repentina. Deberías darme las gracias.

–Vete a la mie… –pero Lydia no terminó sus palabras, ya que la fantasmagórica aparición de una niña les habló tristemente en eco.

Bertha y Lydia gritaron al unisonó mientras se abrazaban fuertemente del susto.

– ¿Van a dejar de gritar en algún momento y ayudarme? –se quejo la pobre niña muerta mirando desesperanzada las dos mujeres que estaban encargadas de descubrirían a su asesino.

–Disculpa –soltó Betha dejando a Lydia para acomodar su reluciente armadura –. Dime, pequeña ¿Quién fue el que incendió tu casa?

–No lo sé

–Hubiera sido tan lindo que resultara así de fácil –murmuró Lydia detrás de Bertha.

– ¿Por qué tu alma no tiene descanso?

–No lo sé –repitió la niña fantasma en cantaleta –. Juega conmigo.

–Eh… está bien –accedió Bertha –, no veo por qué debería oponerme.

Tres días después….

–Claro que "no ves" porque oponerte –refunfuñó Lydia metida entre unos arbustos –. ¡Igualmente a como "no ves" a una niña fantasma cuando juegas a las escondida con ella!

–De acuerdo, lo admito –accedió Bertha saliendo entre las vigas de soporte de la taberna –fue una mala idea. Pero no te preocupes, esto no se puede poner peor.

Unas horas después, al anochecer…

– ¡¿Qué dices ahora?! –le preguntó Lydia a Bertha apretándose contra ella al usar una lapida como escudo ante los poderes de la vampiresa que ambicionaba el cadáver de la niña.

– ¡Estas empezando a fastidiar, Lydia! –le dijo Bertha perdiendo la paciencia mientras preparaba su arco para otro tiro.

Luego en la madrugada….

– ¡¿Y ahora?! –gritó Lydia a Bertha mientras la muchedumbre iracunda las arrestaba hacia la guarida del aquelarre de los vampiros.

– ¡Se que esto se ve mal, pero al menos no vamos solas!

Momentos después…

Bertha y Lydia permanecían en la entrada de la cueva donde se ocultaban los vampiros. Se encontraban solas, ya que la muchedumbre que la habían llevado hasta ahí en una estampida furiosa con antorchas, cambiaron a último momento de opinión y las abandonaron completo.

–No digas nada, Lydia –se apresuró a decir Bertha fastidiada –. No digas nada.

–No es necesario –completó ella –, creo que mi punto se ha demostrado solo.

–Lydia… vete a la mie…

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

Skyrim's Fan Fic

Aventuras en Skyrim

Presenta a:

Bertha y Lydia en

Inocente hasta demostrar lo contrario

Los viajes de Bertha, el Dovahkiin, y su leal seguidora Lydia, las llevaron hasta las lejanas tierras de Markarth, donde la imponente ciudadela emergía de la montaña como temible guardiana de sus habitantes.

– ¡Wow! –exclamó Lydia contemplando las masivas contracciones, cubriéndose el rostro con la mano para evitar el brillo del sol que se reflejaba en las canteras de piedra blanca.

–Sí, es impresionante –comentó Bertha maravillada con la vista.

–Tengo que admitir que este lugar es bastante bonito –continuó Lydia con las manos en la cintura.

–Yo también –aceptó Bertha cruzando los brazos–, siento muy buena vibra de este lugar.

– ¡MUERE MALDITA! –se escuchó un estridente grito que alejó a Bertha y Lydia de sus contemplaciones. Un hombre pasó delante de ellas a toda carrera y apuñaló en la espalda a una inocente mujer que compraba alimentos al carnicero.

Mientras Bertha y Lydia miraban atónitas lo que sucedía ante sus ojos, unos guardias llegaron de inmediato a la zona del crimen y cayeron sobre el asesino despiadadamente, acabando con su vida. Al final, tanto los espectadores como los guardias, se alejaron como si nada hubiera sucedido.

– ¿Qué carajos acaba de pasar? –susurró Lydia casi sin palabras.

–No… tengo… idea –murmuró Bertha estupefacta, contemplando a unos niños pequeños se acercaron a los cadáveres y comenzaban a buscar oro en sus bolsillos, por lo cual no se percató cuando un hombre se aproximó a ella y dejo una nota en su carcaj.

– ¿Qué es lo que tienes en la espalda? –le preguntó Lydia unos minutos después al percatarse de la nota que sobresalía entre las flechas de Bertha.

– ¿Eh? –murmuró ella contemplando la carta.

Yo sé quién eres y porque mataron a Margret

Búscame en el templo de Talos

Te estaré esperando

– ¡Ouuuu! – soltó Lydia mirando la nota sobre el hombro de Bertha –. Parece que alguien tiene una cita.

–Por favor, madura Lydia.

–Lo dice una guardia roja que no puede ir a dormir sin su dragón de peluche.

– ¡Cállate, Lydia!

**Al anochecer**

–Finalmente llegas, Dovahkiin –dijo el misterioso hombre que las esperaba dentro del templo a Talos –. Por un momento pensé que no vendrías.

–Tenía otras misiones importantes que atender –respondió Bertha postrándose ante el desconocido, con aires de superioridad. Lydia tardó un momento en reunirse con ellos, ya que la pesada carga de las compras inservibles de Bertha le impedía moverse con rapidez.

–Mi nombre es Eltrys – se presentó yendo directo al grano –, y el asesinato de Margret tiene que ver con una serie de homicidios involucrados con un terrible complot, tramado por los Forsworn. Creo rotundamente que ellos están involucrados con la muerte de mi padre y no me detendré hasta descubrir la verdad, pero desgraciadamente soy solo un hombre y esta ciudad guarda muy bien sus secretos. Cuando me entere que el Dovahkiin se encantaba en la ciudad no desperdicie un momento en buscarte para pedirte que me ayudes a descubrir a los asesinos de mi padre.

–Muy bien –dijo Bertha sin inmutarse –. Solo tengo una pregunta ¿Quién es Margret?

**Unas horas después.**

Bartha y Lydia habían descubierto el cuarto que alquilaba la fallecida Margret en el hotel de la cuidad y después de pagar unas monedas al encargado, lograron entrar a la habitación y encontrar el diario de la difunta.

–Escucha esto –dijo Bertha a Lydia recostada boca abajo en la capa de piedra y pieles de bestias mientras leía en voz alta el diario –: hoy me encontré con Eltrys en el mercado y se vía muy atractivo con aquel blusón verde…

–Espera un momento –soltó Lydia recostada a un lado de Bertha –, había escrito en la página anterior quien le gustaba era Borin…

–Vaya que esta chica era voluble…

**Ya entrada la noche.**

– ¿No crees que deberías parar esta investigación? –le preguntó Lydia a Bertha realmente preocupada con los sucesos que estaban desencadenándose.

– ¿Por qué debería? –le respondió Bertha flexionando su brazo y ejercitando su hombro mientras ascendían una de las tantas escaleras de la ciudad, hasta su próxima pista.

–No sé, tal vez sea… ¡Porque ya intentaron eliminarte!

–No seas ridícula Lydia, eso no fue nada.

–Primero un guardia te advierte que no continúes con la investigación y unas horas después un ogro trata de disuadirte a golpes, a mí me parece bastante serio.

–Nada que no pueda manejar –aseguró Bertha segura de sí misma –. Peleas mano limpia siempre fue mi fuerte.

–No todo lo puede solucionar a golpes.

–Bleh –soltó Berth llamando a la puerta de la casa de Nepo the Nose.

**Media noche**

– ¡Bertha, entiende razones! –le suplicó Lydia mientras ambas se acercaban al templo de Talos para informar a Eltrys de sus avances en la investigación –. ¡Esto se está poniendo peligroso!

– ¡Ya te dije Lydia, que no es nada que no pueda manejar! –insistió Bertha empujando la puerta del templo con el hombro.

Pero dentro del lugar había algo que no se esperaban; junto al cadáver de Eltrys se encontraban unos guardias listos para el combate.

–Dovahkiin, has causado suficiente problemas –le dijo unos de los guardias señalándola con su espada –, serás acusada de todos los reciente homicidios. No te resistas y acompáñanos a prisión.

– ¡Primero muerta! –gritó Bertha lazándose al combate.

Entre Bertha y Lydia lograron someter a los guardias del templo, pero una vez que salieron de este, un pelotón completo apareció a su encuentro, rodeando a ambas.

– ¡Ríndete, Dovahkiin!

– ¡Nunca! –bramó Bertha ante la mirada de estupefacción de Lydia.

Pero no importaba cuanto lucharan valientemente las dos mujeres, los guardias seguían apareciendo como hormigas sobre rol dulce.

– ¡Entréguense a la justicia!

– ¡No me tomaran con vida!

– ¡Deja de decir eso! –soltó Lydia exasperada y agotada por el combate.

**Después muchos golpes después**

Bertha y Lydia fueron llevadas a maniatadas directamente ante el Jarl, para recibir la sentencia ante sus actos.

–Por irrumpir con la paz de nuestra pacifica ciudadela –se dirigió el Jarl a ellas con repudió–, serán terriblemente castigas con encarcelamiento por el resto de sus despreciables vidas. ¿Tienen algo decir antes que se ejecute su sentencia?

–Sí, no me arrepiento de nada –contestó Bertha sin inmutarse ante su situación, mientras Lydia la observaba indignada.

–Y tú, nordica ¿Qué tienes que decir?

–Soy una desdichada de las circunstancias –dijo Lydia resignada.

–Espera un momento –comentó el escriba de la corte –, si está mujer solo fue envuelta en esta situación de manera accidental, no debe de ser castigada por crimines que no cometió.

– ¿Qué quieren decir? –soltó Bertha airosa –. ¿Qué si Lydia reniega mi nombre, sale libre de esto? ¡Ja! Lydia es leal a mí en todos los aspectos.

– ¡No la conozco! ¡Nunca la había visto en mi vida! –exclamó Lydia rápidamente y desesperadamente.

– ¡¿QUÉ?!

**Unas horas después, en la prisión**

– ¡Fui acusada injustamente! ¡No debo de estar aquí! –gritaba Bertha a todo pulmón, durante el día y la noches, impidiendo que los demás presos pudieran dormir. Finalmente, el mismo Madanach, hartó de sus quejidos, la mandó llamar a su celda privada.

–Dime, guardiana roja ¿A qué vienen tantos quejidos? –le preguntó el líder de los Forsworn mostrando un poco de paciencia.

– ¡No debería estar aquí! –contestó Bertha con vehemencia.

– Eso lo dicen todos aquí –dijo el hombre, antes de guardar silencio por un momento para escuchar los demás quejidos de los prisioneros, que repetían lastimeramente las mismas palabras de Bertha –. Pero si realmente deseas salir de este agujero de elfo oscuro, podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

–No necesito negociar contigo –soltó Bertha con gran seguridad –, sin duda en esto momentos, mi leal compañera debe de estar realizando lo imposible para libertarme.

**Al mismo tiempo, pero en la taberna**

– ¡Fondo, fondo, fondo! –gritaba una muchedumbre a Lydia que bebía licor a morir, ante los ojos atónitos de los espectadores –. ¡WOOOWWW! –la vitorearon cuando finalizó de beber todo el contenido de su tarro.

– ¡Ahora… una canción! –exclamó ella apenas logrando mantenerse de pie sobre una de las mesas –… una de mis favoritas… our hero, our hero… claims the warrior's heart… i tell you, i tell you… the dragonborn "not" comes…

**Regresando a la prisión**

– ¿Estás segura de ello? –le preguntó Madanach.

–No –le respondió Bertha con tono sepulcral y perdiendo la altivez de su expresión.

**En la penumbra de la noche, a la entrada de la mina de Cidhna**

Las puertas que conducían a los oscuros y peligrosos pasadizos de la mina, se abrieron de par en par, para dar paso a un grupo de Forsworn. El aire de libertad, desquició a los que antes eran prisioneros y desataron un saqueo en la ciudad, acompañada de homicidios y quema de propiedades.

–Gracias, guardia roja –dijo Madanach volviéndose a Bertha que salió de ultimo de la mina –; no lo hubiéramos logrado sin tus gritos.

–Neh, no es nada –respondió ella con una sonrisa, dándole al líder de los Forsworn un empujón en el hombro –. Vamos, ve a divertirte.

Y muy obediente, Madanach soltó un grito de batalla, alzando su espada en los aires y corrió como un loco, destazando a todo guardia en su camino. Bertha lo vio alejarse, mientras Lydia se acercó a Bertha por uno de los caminos laterales a la entrada de la mina.

– ¿Qué es todo eso? –preguntó ella sujetándose la cabeza y con deseos de vomitar debido al alcohol en su cuerpo.

–Una revuelta sangrienta –respondió Bertha alegremente volviendo hacia su compañera –. Lydia, te vez horrible.

–Nunca entre a una competencia de bebidas.

– ¡Estabas bebiendo mientras yo me pudría en cárcel! ¡Estoy muy decepcionada de ti, Lydia!

–Mala, Lydia –respondió ella dándose una palmada en la mano, para luego entregarle a Bertha todo su armamento y armadura.

Una vez vestida con su armadura, Bertha, junto con Lydia descendieron las escalinatas de piedras con dirección a las puertas principales de la ciudad, mientras a su alrededor, el caos y el fuego consumía Markarth .

–Muy bien, otro poblado donde hemos dejado nuestra marca –dijo Bertha con calma.

–Ahora ¿Cuál será el siguiente en sufrir tu aparición Dovahkiin? –le preguntó Lydia.

–No lo sé, tal vez Riften –murmuró Bertha antes de tropezar con el cadáver de Margret que todavía continuaba abandonada frente al puesto del carnicero.

Ahora sí, EL FIN.


End file.
